


【GGAD】猴爪

by Pflanze



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Ending, Bottom Albus Dumbledore, M/M, Sexual Content, Top Gellert Grindelwald, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pflanze/pseuds/Pflanze
Summary: 假如年轻的ggad得到了一件神奇的宝物——猴爪，会如何处置呢？他们又有什么迫切的愿望会需要实现呢？结局又会如何呢？
Relationships: Aberforth Dumbledore & Albus Dumbledore & Ariana Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 18





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 想填这个脑洞很久了，灵感来源于小时候不知道是在书虫还是故事会还是什么莫名其妙的杂志上看到的短篇小说《猴爪》，给我留下了不可磨灭的心理阴影，有兴趣的朋友也可以找来看一下，很短，大概讲的是一对老夫妇无意间得到了一个可以实现愿望的猴爪，然后丈夫许愿可以得到三百金币，没想到他们的儿子第二天就在工厂出了事故死了，赔偿金正好三百金币，妻子很伤心许下第二个愿望让儿子回来，结果儿子半夜诈尸敲门，吓得丈夫许下第三个愿望，于是他们的儿子又死了
> 
> 于是就有了这篇文，假如年轻的ggad得到了这个神奇的宝物，会如何处置呢？他们又有什么迫切的愿望会需要实现呢？结局又会如何呢？

“我希望......”阿不思低声说道，语气近乎于绝望般的祈求，“我希望安娜可以回到我身边。”

他的手里握着一个奇异的物件，仔细看去，应该是某种灵长类动物的爪形，有四根细长的手指和一根相对短小的，不能对掌的拇指，通体似乎被烈火灼烧过，显得焦黑而扭曲。房间里没有灯，只有森然的月光照进来，突然间，这只古怪的兽爪也散发出幽幽的绿光，映衬着少年虚弱疲乏的脸色。

“不！当然不是变成僵尸那样回来！”他突然想到那个恐怖的传说，急急忙忙地补充道，“一个活着的、会走路会说话会笑的、和以前一模一样的安娜......天，我多希望这一切都没有发生，明明一切都是我的错啊！而安娜，安娜她只是个无辜的孩子，求求你就让她重新回到......回到我身边来......”

阿不思说不下去了。距离那次事故已经过去了两周，这其中的分分秒秒对他来说都是折磨。漫空横飞的魔咒，刺眼的光火，咒骂、咆哮和掩抑的哭泣，和最后终止了一切纷争的一声哀鸣，都随着他的每一次闭目纷至沓来，无止无息。所有人的脸在他脑海里搅成一团，安娜的泪水，阿不福思的怒容，还有......盖勒特的面孔。他眼前又徐徐浮现出那个英俊的少年，那么年轻，那么盛气凌人，自他们认识以来一直都像太阳般骄傲而耀眼，在那天也是狼狈得一塌糊涂；其实，他更从未预料到的，是这样的结局。说起来，盖勒特现在又在哪呢？

现在的他，已经麻木到无力去思考，甚至都提不起力气去恨那个人。

除了绿光之外再无动静，一丝微风穿入，鼓动窗帘，扑簌簌落下一片尘灰，窗外隐约几只萤火虫挑着灯笼匆匆飞过。现在，他全部也是唯一的希望，都只能寄托在这个充满黑魔法气息的物品上了。

他回想起安娜下葬的那天，暴雨如注，一朵朵漆黑的伞面在墓地边盛开，边缘有如瀑布倾泻，哗哗地向下淌水。一只手穿越重重雨帘来到他跟前，手中握着的，正是这件神奇而又诡异的宝物。雨水毫不留情地浸湿了来人的袖口，阿不思微微抬伞，扑面而来的水汽模糊了他的视线，无法看清对方的面孔，也可能是对方用了什么魔法有意遮掩，总之他觉得自己从未见过这个陌生人，反正绝不会是盖勒特，盖勒特的气息他再熟悉不过，哪怕化成灰他都能认出来。

“这是猴爪。”

阿不思本就心情沉重，也不想随便收别人的东西，更何况那样的场合，显然不是人情来往的好时机，但是神秘访客的只用一句话就打动了他：“它可以实现人三个愿望。”这句话，每一个字他都记得明明白白，哪怕后来他和阿不福思起了口角，被一拳打翻在泥泞的水坑里，痛不欲生地捂着折断的鼻梁时，他心中依旧在清醒地思索着这件事情。

“什么愿望都可以实现吗？”阿不思如梦初醒般问道，回答他的只有房间里死寂的空气，他才意识到这已经是好几天前的事情了。当时他确实就是这么问的，在得到了肯定的答复同时，也收获了一句赠语：“但是每一个愿望都是会付出代价的，请谨慎使用。”

阿不思依旧一头雾水，而对方却就此消失在茫茫的雨幕中。之后，他又回到了霍格沃茨，在几乎已经散架的上古魔法史典籍里，终于寻找到了猴爪的传说。那个故事令他不寒而栗，果然如他所料，就是纯粹的黑魔法，付出惨痛的代价却只能换取并非想象中那样美好的结局，堪称力量不亚于死亡三圣器的邪物，也许那个给他猴爪的人，根本就没安什么好心。他本来想将猴爪就此束之高阁，然而悲痛的力量比他想像的还要强大，他甚至能感受到自己的意志在逐渐被动摇以致摧毁。

在纠结了这么久之后，他最终还是作出了使用它的决定。毕竟，在失去了最亲爱的妹妹，爱人也离自己而去之后，他还有什么好再失去的呢？他一直以来拼命追寻的复活石，不也就是为了想要将早逝的亲人带回身边吗？现在的他，宁愿付出一切代价，只要能换回安娜——尽管连他自己都觉得是痴心妄想。如果成功的话，他默默地祈祷着，下一个愿望他甚至想让母亲也复活......

没有反应，周围的种种环境都一往如常。他又等待了片刻，终于还是在疲惫和失望的双重侵袭下倒在了枕头上。梦里也依旧不得安宁：他反复地打开房门，妹妹苍白的微笑在门外漂浮着，宛如幽灵。她还在轻轻地叫他的名字：“阿不思，阿不思......”

阿不思冷汗涔涔地醒来，突然发现安娜就窝在他怀里，吓得差点掉下床。他心脏狂跳，突然间想到了什么，扭头看向床边。猴爪静静地躺一旁，这一周以来撕去的日历就像施了魔咒般复原；时间，倒流回了三人争斗的那天早晨。

阳光静静地洒进房间，尘埃在光束中舞蹈，鸟儿在窗棂下歌唱，所有的不幸都还没来得及发生。

“阿不思，我昨晚又做噩梦了，只有在你旁边我才能睡着......”安娜就像过去的很多个早晨那样对他说话，语气中睡意未减，迷迷糊糊带了点撒娇的意味，她的脸庞红润而有光泽，头发乱成一蓬杂草，“原来哥哥也做噩梦了吗？”

阿不思理了理她的头发，将小姑娘搂进怀里。“

是的，不过还好我已经醒了。”

  



	2. Chapter 2

“所以，你就是不愿意跟我一起走喽？”

正午的阳光太过炽烈，空气也被烤得过于灼热，一切言语都晒成苍白，所有的耐心都被蒸发殆尽。明晃晃的金发刺得阿不思眼睛生疼，大吵大嚷声震得耳中嗡嗡作响，他试图跟上盖勒特的思维，但是他的头太晕，对方的语速又太快，也不知道怎么的就让盖勒特得出了这样的结论。

无论怎么解释都是徒劳，毕竟，无论如何他都不能让悲剧重演。来日方长，阿不思总觉得无非是几年时光，将来总有一天，他们会有大把的青春用来实现他们的理想。而盖勒特执拗地说什么都不肯答应，他说他等不及，可是又有什么好等不及的呢？

金发的少年已经安静下来，无言地伫立在他面前，明明已经红了眼眶，还在倔强地等待着一个心仪的答复，凛冽的异色瞳在阳光下折射出令人目眩神迷的光彩。曾几何时，阿不思会毫不犹豫地选择沉沦其中，抛却一切烦恼和顾虑；但现在的他，已经不再是过去那个轻易会被爱情冲昏头脑的自己了，至少他目前是这么认为；为了家人，他强迫自己必须做出和上次不一样的决定，即使这个决定很可能会让两人就此分道扬镳。

他一言不发地去拉对方的手，却被狠狠甩开；盖勒特观察着他的表情，仿佛已经参透了他的想法，讥笑着摇了摇头：“我懂了，阿不思，咱们从此以后再也不必来往了！”他突然又像踩了尾巴的猫一般发起火来，伸手指着阿不思，恶狠狠地威胁道：“你再敢用这种眼神看着我！我绝对不会傻到再被你引诱上当，你看我还会不会！”

“我引诱你？？？”阿不思气到快说不出话来，“一开始是谁先......”

“没所谓了。”盖勒特无情地打断，语气已经转为漠然。他从怀里缓缓地掏出一枚亮晶晶的菱形饰品，举到阿不思面前晃晃：“还记得这是什么吗？”在阿不思震惊的注视下，他将他们曾经海誓山盟的凭证缓缓碾为齑粉，一扬手，漫天纷飞，他就在尘埃织成的帷幕里转身离去。

阿不思下意识地冲上去，从背后一把抱住盖勒特。对方在他怀里僵住了，他却依旧能感受到呼吸起伏间细微的颤抖。阿不思自己也不知如何是好，只能慌乱地恳请盖勒特再给他一些转圜的余地；而盖勒特甚至都没有回头看他一眼，始终是这么冷冷地背对着他。

“我最后再问你一次——你要是实在不放心，大不了带上你妹妹，咱们一起走——你答应还是不答应？”每一个字他都说得很重很重，几乎是咬牙切齿地从牙缝里迸出来。

阿不思依旧无言以对。

沉默的时间不知过去了多久，他主观意识里，可能还不到五秒钟。下一刻，他被推得一屁股坐在地上，重心不稳，仰面朝天地翻倒在草丛中，后脑勺触到松软的泥土，一阵钝痛袭来。草杆纷纷倒在他脸上，透过缝隙依稀可见澄白的天空，耳边的脚步声逐渐远去，连喧嚣的蝉鸣都变得越来越渺茫，似乎整个世界都已残酷地将他抛弃。

他并非起不来，却失神地在草丛里一直躺到日薄西山，仿佛做了一个很长很长的梦。当他最终拖着疲倦的的身躯回到家时，几乎已被抽干了最后一丝力气。猴爪躺在桌面上迎接他的归来，阿不思注意到它，不由得悚然心惊。

难道说盖勒特的离去，就是所谓的让妹妹回来的代价吗？

犹豫再三，他还是再次拾起了猴爪：“盖勒特他......我不能接受这样的结果，他不会就这么轻易放下我们之间的感情的，不是吗？而我......”他突然意识到自己更像是在自言自语，搞不好会让猴爪造成什么误解，赶紧改口道：“我刚刚就是随便说说而已，我希望到时候我和盖勒特跟阿不福思说我们要带安娜一起走时，不会遭到他的阻拦，这样可以吗？”

“等等！”阿不思突然又想到了什么，这样许愿还是达不到最终的目的，他应该换一种方式，从源头上解决问题。“错了错了，我刚刚说的都不算，都不算数啊！我希望安娜的病可以好起来，尽快，马上，只有这样，我才能真正放心地去做我想做的事情。”

他将散发着绿光的猴爪放在旁边，休息了片刻，又做了一会儿家务。当天完全黑下来后，他感觉已经恢复得差不多了，便准备出发去巴希达女士家。临走前，他决定还是带上猴爪。他要跟盖勒特好好道歉，解释清楚这一切，告诉他安娜的病很快就会痊愈，之后他们就可以一起离开了。

“......盖勒特？他今天到现在都还没有回来过，我还以为你们俩一直在一起呢！”

阿不思油然生出一种不好的预感。他强装镇静地请求去盖勒特的房间看看，在一片狼籍的屋子里乱七八糟四处丢弃的废纸堆中，他没有发现一点线索，心已经凉了半截；唯一能确定的是，盖勒特在找什么东西，而且很可能已经被他找到了。

窗外忽然传来笃笃的敲击声。

阿不思奔到窗前，惊讶地叫出声来：“福克斯！你怎么来了？”他刹那间明白了些什么，“你是不是知道盖勒特去了哪里？你能帮我找到他吗？”

凤凰点点头，舒展开双翼向天边远去；阿不思跟着它的方向，流星赶月般一路飞驰。

盖勒特，等着我。

  



	3. Chapter 3

红发的年轻人将濒死的情人拥在怀里，鲜血比他头发的颜色还要艳烈，在他们身下蜿蜒成河。血流渗入小溪，淙淙的溪水渲染开弥漫的腥气，被染成触目惊心的赭锈色，倒映着惨白的月光。巨大的龙尸俯卧在一边，圆睁的瞳孔了无生气；周遭高耸的悬崖投下黢黑的阴影，似乎想要遮掩什么不为人知的秘密。

阿不思的眼泪噼里啪啦地落下，他怀里的人缓缓睁开了眼睛。

“别哭了，”盖勒特的声音虚弱到仿佛被风一吹便尽数消散，“不是我的血。”

“盖勒特？我......我还以为你死了......天啊，到底发生了什么，你、你是怎么把自己弄成这样......”阿不思哽咽到几乎说不出完整的句子，他唯一能做的就是俯下身尽可能地凑近对方。

“你都还没来，我又怎么敢死。”

耳边传来轻微的喘息声，阿不思有种错觉，盖勒特仿佛是开玩笑的口吻；但他心里依然一阵绞痛。

“如果这不是......噢，是龙血，我明白了，我就说怎么会流得到处都是......”阿不思注意到巨龙悲惨的死状，不由得一阵胆寒，隐约猜到了之前这里曾发生过一场怎样激烈的争斗，最终落到两败俱伤的田地。“可是你也伤得太严重了……天......”他摸到盖勒特被血浸透的上衣，干涸的血迹早已变黑；一条腿从膝盖下折断，显露出森然的白骨，触目惊心。

“梅林啊......”他勉强压下眼泪，“再坚持一下，盖勒特，你再坚持一下可以吗？咱们这就去圣芒戈，赶紧找人帮忙......”他想将对方抱起来，却又不知道碰到了哪里的伤口，疼得盖勒特倒吸一口气，差点又晕过去。

于是阿不思不敢轻举妄动了。伤成这样，他根本没法带他幻影移形，再有一次稍微重点的刺激都会把盖勒特整个人摧毁。他用上了所有治疗的咒语，可即使伤口能够愈合，失去的血液却无法弥补，一寸寸流逝的生命亦无法挽回。

突然间，盖勒特不知哪来的力气，抓住阿不思的手，拽到自己胸口。他的气息是如此之浅，胸膛的起伏几乎微弱不可察，阿不思从他怀里摸到了一枚冰凉硌手的硬物，下意识地掏了出来。月色下，深红色的液体在玻璃内壁中冲刷激荡，光华流转，金属外壳在液体的映衬下散发出妖异的光芒——血盟，他以为已经被摧毁了的定情信物，就这么完好无损地躺在他手掌心，但又有哪里和他记忆中不太一样。

对啊，他早该想到，血盟是依靠巫师的鲜血和最不顾一切的誓言结成的魔法，比牢不可破咒还要坚固万分，又岂是那么容易就会被摧毁的呢？

他又一次泪如雨下。

“我发现了......龙血的......第十二种用途......”

“什么？”

“那头龙心脏的血液......拿去......治你妹妹的病......”，盖勒特每说几个字，就要停下来喘口气，艰难地挣扎着吐出下一句话，“......可以让你妹妹......变成......正常的......”后面的字句再难以辨别，唯余极细弱的气流声。

阿不思哭到全身都在发抖：“盖勒特，求求你，别说了......”，他用一种极其畸形的姿势抱紧了怀里的人，因为怕压着他的伤口，只能半身依靠在身后的石壁上，同时将脸贴近对方的脸，嘴巴凑到盖勒特耳边：“我明白了，你说的我都懂，我......我不知道该怎么感谢你，可是......”，他哽咽到上气不接下气，“我现在只想求你别离开我，我爱你，盖勒特，我爱你，你还能听见我说话吗？......盖勒特！”

“转过来。”

谁在说话？

“转过来，正对着我。”

阿不思愣愣地转头，对上盖勒特阴冷的视线。他的脸庞白得像纸，嘴唇血色尽褪，薄薄的皮肤紧绷在颧骨上，整张脸宛如骷髅，只有瞳孔中还在燃烧着一团凄厉的火，精神异常的亢奋。

他说：“我很后悔。”

阿不思失神地盯着他的嘴一张一合，吐出钻心剜骨的咒语：“我后悔来到这里寻找给你妹妹治病的龙血，我后悔昨天跟你吵架，我后悔来到戈德里克山谷，我甚至后悔遇到你！！！”他发红的眼眶深深下陷，阿不思再次被他的目光钳住，就像被摄魂怪拖入无尽的深渊，“我后悔我所做过的一切......这都是因为你，阿不思，这一切都是因为你！”他怒吼着，甚至拼命揪住了阿不思的衣领。

阿不思慌乱地辩解道：“不是的，盖勒特，你听我说，事实本不该如此，我一定想办法救......”

下一秒他的话就全咽了下去，盖勒特狠狠地咬了他。那一定不是一个吻，阿不思感觉到血的腥味流进嘴里，盖勒特撕裂了他的双唇，舌头伸进他口中肆虐，绝望得就像困兽最后的挣扎。

他最终毫无预兆地倒了下去。

阿不思守在他旁边，一直到最后一点温度都从他身上消散。他没有再试图去叫醒对方，他不想惊扰他的王子安眠。月光无声地为他们披上一层银衣，就像细雪落满了冰冷的雕塑。是的，盖勒特说的没错，这一切都因他而起，这一切也应该由他偿还。想改变命运的轨迹，却往往只能适得其反，到头来竹篮打水一场空，他只恨自己到现在才明白这个道理。他看着手里的血盟，眼前浮现出妹妹的脸。对不起，安娜。

对不起，吾爱。

他最后一次许下愿望：“我希望将这一切都恢复成原状，就是我向你许第一个愿望前，事情本该发展的情况......如果有任何报应，请都加在我的身上，不要伤害我身边的任何人......”

他晕倒在地上，失去了最后一点意识。猴爪从手中滚落，掉进一片青青草丛中。


	4. Chapter 4

对于阿不思的故事，他是半个字也不相信。荒谬离奇是一方面，另一方面，这三个愿望里竟然有两个是关于别人的，最后一个才勉强算是为了他(还算阿不思有点良心)，这让他情感方面非常的难以接受。盖勒特觉得该发脾气，但是好像没有朝刚哭过的人发脾气的道理，更何况，本来他其实是来道歉的，还是保持态度诚恳些为当；最终他还是败下阵来，心中暗暗嘲笑着自己的软弱，手上还忍不住要去帮对方擦眼泪。

月光透过窗棂照进房间，万籁俱寂，他们压低了嗓音轻声交谈。

“好了好了......”他无奈地安慰着阿不思，“你别难过了......那只是个梦而已，我不是好好的在这里吗？”他赶紧又掐了一下对方的手：“你看，是不是会痛？会痛就说明我们目前才是现实啊！”

阿不思没有半分想开玩笑的心情。他已经比刚才冷静了许多，虽然眼睛还是红红的，说话也依旧带着抽噎。“可是那真的太真实了！”他努力地争辩着，“怎么可能会在梦里切身地感受到那么痛苦......而且，我有实际的证据证明那不是一个梦，都是实实在在发生过的事情！”

盖勒特知道他的证据是什么，不过他一点也不关心，毕竟这些事情发生过与没发生过，又有何区别呢？反正他是不会蠢到被一条龙打死的，他有足够的信心和力量战胜所有这种没脑子的野兽。然而，对于他此行的目的，他是一点把握也没有......好吧，现在或许比之前多了几点把握。

可是对于他所祈求的原谅，阿不思依旧沉默不语。他甚至别开了头，看都不想看他一眼；方才见面时的激动和喜悦都荡然无存了，盖勒特简直怀疑刚刚的和眼前的阿不思是两个人。

他迅速站起身，绕到阿不思面前，然后直接跪了下来，长袍旋转间，衣角带起一片飞扬的尘灰，在烛光下纷纷零落；他挺直了上身以直视对方的眼睛，月光和烛火将他的影子拉得老长。同时，他还抓紧了阿不思的手，生怕他干脆起身离去。

盖勒特今天非要得到一个答案不可。

但阿不思还是执拗地将所有的事都归咎于他自己，说盖勒特无需原谅，因为错不在他......错在他们不该认识，不该成为朋友，更不该成为恋人......盖勒特听不下去了，阿不思一定是因为妹妹的死过于悲痛以至于开始胡说八道，不过他宁愿阿不思狠狠地骂他或揍他一顿，也不想听他提出分手；可从他的语气看来，似乎铁了心要就此断绝两人之间的一切关系。

盖勒特终于被惹怒了。“好吧！”他气呼呼地说，“所以你的故事都是假的！那个什么猴爪，根本就没有实现愿望的功能，统统都是骗人的！......既然你这么不想再见到我，那我滚蛋便是！”

“等等！”阿不思却从他的话里敏锐地嗅到一丝不对，“你先说的几句是什么意思？为什么突然开始质疑猴爪的能力？”

还问我为什么质疑？盖勒特嗤笑着，在阿不思震惊的注视下，拿出了他们方才争论的焦点：“你看，这是什么？你口口声声坚持的证据，就是这么一个玩意儿吗？”

他没想到阿不思竟然浑身颤抖起来，如临大敌般恐惧地看着他手中的猴爪，整个人就像失去了魂魄：“这不可能......”他喃喃道，“这怎么可能......我明明已经把它......”

“你是从哪里得到这个东西的？！”

“这重要吗？”盖勒特耸耸肩，“你说之前是一个黑衣人给你的，应该也是同一个人，把这东西送给了我。”

“死神......”阿不思突然反应过来似的，“死神！他一定是死神！盖勒特，这个猴爪是来自死神的礼物，你快将它毁掉，不然将会遭遇非常非常可怕的事情！千万千万不要向它许愿，它尽管会实现你的愿望，却会......总之，你一定会后悔的！”

“......其实我已经许过愿了。”盖勒特哭笑不得，“不过，就让我告诉你，这个东西根本就没有用！”他尽心尽力地解释道，“我跟它说希望你可以原谅我，希望你愿意跟我一起走，结果呢？”他自顾自地说着，完全没注意到阿不思的脸色越来越惨白，“你不仅没有一点原谅我的意思，甚至还要赶我一个人走！所以你瞧，它是不是根本就没用？既然都没有实现我的愿望，那你说的那些恐怖的事情，也就不可能发生了吧！”

阿不思突然扑进他怀里，盖勒特措手不及，让对方一把抢去了猴爪。“请不要实现盖勒特之前许过的愿望！”他急急忙忙地喊道，可是猴爪毫无动静。盖勒特记起来，之前自己许完愿之后，猴爪发出了幽暗的绿光。所以阿不思的这个请求并不成功，他一下就明白了，因为阿不思已经用掉了他的三次机会......也许梦里用过也算用吧。

更令他难过的是，阿不思无论如何都不肯原谅他的事实，方才得知真相后，第一反应竟然是要撤销他许的愿望。“你是得有多恨我啊......”他小声地自言自语道，一片心灰意冷。另一边，阿不思像疯了一样把所有的不可饶恕咒都一股脑地扔在猴爪上。

而猴爪依旧完好如初。

混乱间，门砰的一下被推开，响起一声惊雷般的怒吼：“干什么呢！？”

阿不福思气势汹汹地站在门口，一副没睡醒的模样：“大半夜的还让不让人睡觉了......”

他抱怨着，一下看见了手足无措地站在一旁的盖勒特，四目相对，阿不福思呆住了几秒钟，终于清醒过来，顿时火上浇油般烧红了眼：“杀人犯！”他愤怒地嚷嚷道：“你这个杀人犯！！！你居然胆敢再出现在我家里！”他顺手抄起一把椅子，不管不顾地冲了上来。

“今天我就要杀了你，为我妹妹报仇！”

盖勒特夺窗而逃，他惹的麻烦已经够足够多了。

一只金色的鸟儿无声地降落在地，埋头潜入茫茫夜色中。远去前，他还依依不舍地回头望了一眼，隐约看见窗口仿佛立着一个身影，便幻想着仍是恋人在目送。盖勒特一点也不信所谓的传说，却还悄悄抱着一线希望，期盼着自己的愿望能够实现。慌乱之中，他发现自己忘记了带上猴爪，然而再返回去找寻显然也不可能。所以现在能做的事情就只剩下了两个字：

等待。


	5. Chapter 5

将近三周连续晴朗的日子后，濛濛细雨总算再次降临在戈德里克山谷。气温骤降，即使是夏季，也带来一丝难得的凉爽；低鸣的风声在屋檐下盘桓不去，不断地捶打着门窗，时不时发出咚咚的声响，有时又好似在呜咽，搅得人心神不宁。

盖勒特花了很长时间才反应过来是真的有人在敲门。这老家伙，又忘记带钥匙了！他在心里诅咒着这种天气都非要出门溜达还健忘的姑婆，极其不情愿地磨蹭下楼去开门。

他没想到居然是阿不思。雨水打湿了来人的红发、外衣，脸庞也湿漉漉的，睫毛上兀自挂着水珠。

手忙脚乱间，他想请阿不思先进屋里来，可是阿不思摆摆手，没有一点挪动的意思。两人只好尴尬地立在门外。盖勒特觉得总得说点什么，却不知如何开场，老半天才憋出来一句：“你忘带钥匙了？”

话一出口，他就恨不得自抽一耳光，亏他问得出来这么愚蠢的问题。好在沉默被打破，阿不思也似乎并没有在意他莫名其妙的言论，在适才犹豫了半天之后，终于开了口：

“阿不福思失踪了。”

啊？盖勒特巴不得这小子赶快消失才好呢，但他不认为这种情绪适合在阿不思面前表现出来。“那......”

好在阿不思马上接过了话：“盖勒特，你和我一起去找他可以么？”他小心翼翼地说，“那天晚上你走了之后，他跟我吵了大半宿，第二天早上竟然就不见人影......之后我一直到处找他，所有他可能去的地方我都看过了，可没有一个人知道他在哪里！”

“我太累了......这段时间真的发生了太多事情......我已经受够了，盖勒特。”他顿了顿，下定决心般说道：“找到阿不福思之后，我准备把一切都跟他讲清楚，然后我们一起离开这里。”仿佛怕盖勒特不答应似的，他还接着说：“去任何我们想去的地方，做任何我们想做的事情。”

盖勒特不得不掩饰住内心的狂喜，“可是阿不福思......”他故作担忧地说，“他难道不会阻拦吗？”

“应该不会吧。”阿不思摇摇头，“事实上，他早就烦死我这个哥哥了，恨不得我赶快滚蛋才好。他任性成这样，我本该认真管管他，但现在已不是我能管得了的了......之前那次他不让我们走，多半是不想我们带走安娜，如今......”

一提到安娜，阿不思的情绪立刻低落了下去，盖勒特赶紧道：“关于你妹妹的事情，我实在是非常抱歉。”他没有理会欲言又止的阿不思，“我不是又想求你原谅我，在我看来，你应当首先原谅你自己......”

他对自身花言巧语的能力一向很自信，事实证明这份自信也不是口说无凭。他们终于在绝大多数事情上达成共识。

“最后一个问题，”阿不思问道，“你那天是不是说你对猴爪许过了愿望，是什么来着？我希望你立刻把它撤销掉。不要否认！我确实是听到了，只是没注意到具体内容。”

盖勒特突然慌了神，“要不我们还是先去找阿不福思......”，他忙着转移话题。

不过似乎没必要了，阿不思迅速地把全身上下都翻了一通，却什么也没找到，“糟糕，”他叹了口气说，“我应该是把它落在家里了。”

他不容分说地将这件事的优先度排在寻找弟弟之前。一路上，盖勒特都在盘算着待会要如何解决这个棘手的问题，他总不能真的让猴爪取消“希望阿不思原谅他并且跟他走”的愿望吧！但他绝不敢把自己的想法告诉对方，面对阿不思的追问，也只是拿乱七八糟的话搪塞过去。

还没等到他想出办法，他们就看见了阿不思家窗口透出的灯光。

难道是阿不福思回来了？

他们加快了步伐。距离很近时，阿不思按捺不住地疾奔而去；盖勒特紧随其后，忍不住大声吼道：“阿不福思！你小子还知道回来！”

阿不思已经到了门口。盖勒特突然感到一阵心悸，没有任何理由，就是种危险的直觉。他想叫住阿不思，然而一切都为时已晚。

一袭黑影闪现在门前，阿不思惊恐地转身，下一秒，鲜血飞溅，他惨叫一声，直接从台阶上滚了下来；盖勒特仅在几米开外，眼睁睁看着这一切在转瞬间发生，几乎心跳骤停；他尚未及冲上前，就被迎面而来的一股大力撞飞，措手不及地被掀翻在地。

酒气，雨水也遮掩不住的酒气铺面散开，和着血的腥味，阿不福思满眼尽是血丝，握着半截碎裂的酒瓶，玻璃渣上还在不断地往下滴血，如同一头狰狞的凶兽般站在他面前。

杀意四起。

盖勒特一翻身站起来，身上各处隐隐作痛；他下意识地摸索到魔杖，牢牢捏在手心。

阿不福思破口大骂，用尽了所有烂醉后的人所能出口的最难听的语言，挥舞着酒瓶步步紧逼。盖勒特掏出魔杖直指着他的脸，然而阿不福思就像瞎了一样不管不顾地继续向前，迫使着他不断后退。

“你针对我可以，”盖勒特终于趁阿不福思喘口气的机会咆哮出声：“但你为什么要伤害阿不思！！！他可是你唯一的亲人了啊！”

“是谁害得我只剩唯一的‘亲人’？我本来想杀的就是你！”阿不福思的笑声冷酷而无情，“不过他也活该！”

魔杖顶端绿光一闪，阿不福思就像断了线的风筝一样飞了出去，瘫软在地，不再动弹。是你逼我的，盖勒特心想，是你逼我的，如果阿不思要恨我，就让他恨吧，阿不思，阿不思......

他飞快地抢到阿不思身边，双膝一软跪倒在满地泥水里。那方才好不容易稍微舒展开眉头的面孔，现已被道道鲜血划得四分五裂。他颤抖的手抚上对方后脑勺碎裂的头骨，暖乎乎，黏腻腻，湿答答，雨水、汗水和血水混合在一起；盖勒特失声痛哭，任泪水倾泻而下。

幸好他还来得及听到了阿不思最后的遗言：

“猴爪......许愿......恢复......原......”

盖勒特无言地抱着他，一直到雨落停止，泪水流干，阿不思的身体也已凉透。他迟疑了很久，很久，内心的斗争波澜壮阔，最终化为死水一潭，无声无息。

他施了一个飞来咒，握着猴爪，咬牙切齿地开口：“我，要，阿不思，复活。”

“我希望从此以后，再也没有任何人，任何事能把我和阿不思分开！你不是什么愿望都可以实现吗？我和阿不思，要永远幸福快乐地生活在一起。”他着重强调了最后几个字，“永远......幸福快乐地......在一起......”

他以为已哭干的眼泪，再一次夺眶而出。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章完结，有自行车

他们一起将阿不福思埋葬在后花园。

尸体很沉，至少合二人之力才能搬动。盖勒特突然意识到可以用漂浮咒，于是一切问题都迎刃而解。但阿不思执意要亲手掩埋，盖勒特拗不过他，只好陪他一起挖坑。好在前一天晚上刚下过雨，湿润的泥土掘起来倒也不算太费劲。随后他们将挖出的土填回，大功告成。

他沉默地靠进盖勒特怀里，盖勒特轻轻地抚摸着他的头发：“还痛吗？”

阿不思摇摇头。他脑后的致命伤口在早晨醒来时就已奇迹般的完全愈合，整个人都完好无损。

“那......”盖勒特忍不住往旁边瞟去，阿不福思的“新坟”，一座小小的土包，“......还伤心吗？”

阿不思茫然地望着他，就像今天早晨推醒盖勒特，面对对方又哭又笑的拥抱时一样茫然。

火还点着，锅已经空了。

“算了，”盖勒特自暴自弃地说，“反正你现在什么都无所谓了。”他逐渐加大了手上的力度，阿不思感到腰间收紧，慌忙用手撑住盖勒特胸口，但他们间的距离已拉得相当近，若非鼻尖相抵，脸几乎都要贴在一起。温热的吐息交织，几欲泣血的异瞳对上一派天真的蓝眸，顿时一败涂地，“你倒好，你什么都不记得了，什么都不知道了……所有的痛苦，都丢给清醒的人去承受！”

他粗暴地抬起阿不思的下巴，用力印下一个缠绵的吻；阿不思没有挣开，甚至搂住了他的脖子，仰起头主动迎合。他们亲了很长时间，最后分开时，两人都已满面通红，气喘吁吁。几滴水淌到阿不思唇边，他不禁舔了舔嘴唇。盖勒特仔细研究着他的表情，却没有得到半点想要的结果。

“那是不是现在我对你做什么，你都不会拒绝？”

他一把将阿不思拦腰抱起，阿不思小小地惊呼一声，手上紧紧勾住，不敢松开半分。盖勒特抱着他，大跨步向屋内走去。我应该开心对吗，他心里默默地想着，不知是喜是悲：我刚刚获得了一个大号的新玩具，他长得像阿不思，摸上去像阿不思，尝起来也像阿不思。

可他的阿不思好像已经死了，就在昨天晚上，就死在他怀里；他明明记得，他明明记得；可他抱着的又是谁呢？

他不敢再想下去了，不过在上床之前，他至少还知道先清理干净，总不能搞得到处都又是泥又是土又是血。他们终于坦诚相见，盖勒特揽过阿不思，非常小心地亲吻，但他忽然醒悟过来，现在的阿不思不会再抵触他的任何举措，不会再有任何佯嗔薄怒，不会再有更多欲说还休，欲拒还迎，不会再有羞红的脸和双手捂住的眼睛，需要他轻声下气，甜言蜜语的哄劝，才得以一品盘里的珍馐。就像一本摊在桌面上的无字书，任由他在雪白的纸面上肆意涂抹；双腿不知羞耻地大打开来，随着他的频率律动，与其说是热情，更近似于一种本能的生理反应。

他从来没见过这样的爱人，如此失态，抛弃了以往所有的矜持；他告诉他如果痛的话就说出来，可阿不思似乎感受不到痛苦，任凭对方如何蹂躏，啃他的脖颈，撕咬他的乳尖，揉搓他的性器，大力撞击着脆弱的内壁，都只剩下享受而放浪的叫喊，或是实在耐受不住时，断断续续的呻吟。

浮沉在欲海的边缘，总有人还不肯放开最后一块理智的木板。换作以前，我要是敢这样，早就被一脚踹下床了，他想着，心里升起一阵难以言喻的滋味。倒不是说他下贱到非要被踹才开心，只是......身份的转变令他无所适从，从仰慕者变成了拥有者，从臣仆变成了主人，欠下的血债都被一笔勾销，这使得他始终对自己的所作所为感到惭愧不已。

可是阿不思很开心啊，他宽慰自己说，有一个声音在呐喊，就这样吧，忘掉过去的一切，从此幸福快乐地生活，不也很好吗？阿不思离不开你了，你看他这副样子，只要你不抛弃他，你们就能一直在一起。就把他当成玩偶，当成奴隶，当成泄欲的工具，对，玩腻了就扔在一边，毕竟这世界上总有不计其数的新玩具可玩......

盖勒特猛然一惊，来不及后退，就在阿不思的嘴里射了出来；他慌忙抽身而出，而精液还在控制不住地喷洒，浇得阿不思满脸都是。他一下子又变回了那个惊慌失措的小男孩，哭着请求别人的原谅：“阿不思......对不起！我，我不是故意要这样的！我......”他手忙脚乱地擦着阿不思的脸，“对不起！对不起！对不起！”他急得上气不接下气，哭哭啼啼几乎说不出完整的话来，谁家犯了错的孩子都比不上他万分之一的委屈。

阿不思却笑了，拥过盖勒特的肩膀，抬起另一只手，轻轻地摩挲过他的脸，用指腹温柔地帮他擦去眼泪。他发丝凌乱，面若桃色，满身狼藉，虽然已不会再说话，但此刻含笑的眼睛似乎能代替千言万语。盖勒特透过朦胧的泪眼，分辨不出到底他的意思到底是“别哭了”，还是“没关系”，抑或是“我爱你”。

无声的火山瞬间喷发，盖勒特突然暴起，将阿不思狠狠压在床上：“别装了！”他狞笑着说，“阿不思·邓布利多，你可真会演戏啊！你骗了我一早上，我差点就信了你的鬼了，你现在开心了吗？嗯？”他的笑声逐渐虚浮起来，“快告诉我你是装的，快点说话啊！快说你只是在惩罚我，拿我出气，拿我开玩笑......”

他已经笑出了眼泪，可是阿不思还是没有如他所愿地开口，“求求你了，阿不思，求求你开口说句话好不好，告诉我你还在这里，告诉我你还没有离开......”难道阿不思还在生他的气吗？“阿不思，我错了，我真的错了，我不该惹你生气，不该撒谎骗你，不该跟踪到你妹妹的墓地旁偷走你埋下的东西，我以后一定听你的话，你要我干什么我就干什么，你杀了我给你那混账弟弟报仇我都心甘情愿，只求你能够回来，我只求你能够回来......”他的声音逐渐化作了无意义的重复呢喃。

阿不思又在吻他，盖勒特反应过来，他们唇舌交错，但这不是一个甜蜜的吻，盖勒特品尝到一股咸腥味，不由得胃里一阵翻江倒海。阿不思松开了他的唇，转而用嘴帮他吻去泪水，可泪水如决堤般越流越多，于是他干脆吻住了盖勒特的眼睛。

他在颤抖，盖勒特想到，转眼意识到自己也在颤抖，就像秋天树枝上两片交叠的枯叶，不知将被命运的凛冽寒潮吹向何方。他曾以为爱上阿不思，就像爱上漫天繁星，而如今再璀璨的星辰也已熄灭坠落，在他怀里化作冰冷的陨石。他本想要活生生的蝴蝶，却只收到精美的标本；他苦苦追寻沧海，却只遇见巨鲸的遗骸；他爱的是不朽的灵魂，却被塞了空荡荡的肉身。

这一切为何发生，是为了惩罚他犯下的过错？警戒他的贪心不足？还是说，冥冥之中自有宿命的安排，所谓的理由本就无从追溯？

还有一个办法，一个最后的办法可以挽回，这个办法一直被他刻意忽略，在他终于明白了自己想要的是什么之后，宛如拨云见日般清晰起来。他过去在黑魔法的传说中见识过它的威力和附带的诅咒，起初他还不相信，在无意间得到它后还一度欣喜不已，当下，一切喜悦都已化为灰烬，这一出荒诞闹剧，也到了该谢幕的时间。

猴爪，出现在他们中间，他们一人握着一半；他最后一次亲吻了阿不思，紧紧攥住他的手，迎接告别的时刻。明知道这一句话一旦说出，他们的故事便会就此改写，很可能从此以后形同陌路，是敌，是友，结局都交予天定，但再想像以往那样亲密无间，几乎是绝无可能了。

而他发誓一定不后悔，因为这是能让阿不思真正复活的唯一途径。像这般的青年才俊，本来有光明无限的前途在等待，不能因为他的一己私欲，就从此明珠蒙尘。更何况，这个青年是他的爱人，他的一生（虽然目前只过了十六年）所爱，他以后或许会再爱上别人，可一定不会再像爱阿不思那样爱任何人；血盟，他记起来，他们的信物就是这场爱情最好的见证。

“我希望我从来都没有再回来找阿不思，也就从来不会见过猴爪，更不会使用猴爪......”

“......就让这一切都恢复原状。”

爱人的脸就像冰雪一样在他面前消融，盖勒特伸手去抓，只扑了个空；时光在他身边蜿蜒扭曲，浩瀚的记忆灌入脑海；恰似滴水落进汪洋，再浓烈的情感也瞬间被稀释了千万倍。

他不再是那个十六岁的青涩少年，他是盖勒特·格林德沃，巫师界大名鼎鼎的“黑魔王”，为更伟大的利益而生；阿不思·邓布利多，与他曾是知己，后来却成了头号死敌。

......

转折点发生在1899年夏，三人争斗导致阿利安娜的死亡之后，格林德沃以最快的速度头也不回地逃离了英国，究竟是因为心虚、愧疚、悔恨，还是另有不得不为此举的隐情？没有在葬礼后留下来安抚并将邓布利多牢牢把握在自己的阵营，和在1945年那场充满传奇色彩的决斗中落败，被史学家并称为格林德沃生涯中的两次重大失误，前者更是最终导致了后者的根本原因，可他当时为何如此匆忙离去，甚至都没有再回来找过邓布利多？个中缘由无人知晓。

坊间的流言总爱津津乐道他们的情史，而他们的故事，又岂是一本情史所能说得清楚，道得明白。他们之间可能有过许多故事，而许多故事都从未发生过，所以永远也不会留下任何官方的记载。

就留给后人去猜测定夺。  



End file.
